happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fridge Horror
Fridge Horror is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Mr. Pickles gets into a war with the foods in Lammy's fridge. Roles Starring *Mr. Pickles *Other foods Appearances *Lammy *Truffles *Nutty Plot Lammy comes home with a bag of groceries, including a jar of pickles. She puts the groceries in the fridge, unaware that Mr. Pickles was taking a nap in the jar. Waking up, Mr. Pickles opens the lid and hops out. The other pickles awaken and welcome the new guest. Mr. Pickles lifts his hat to say hello...then impales one of them with a toothpick. The other pickles gang up on him for a fight. Mr. Pickles impales them all. An olive rolls by and Mr. Pickles impales it too, sparking a food fight. Three potatoes come toward Mr. Pickles. He grabs one potato and pulls off its face parts. He uses a potato peeler to skin another potato. The last potato is sliced into french fries. A wheel of cheese tries to run over Mr. Pickles. He skins a banana and causes the cheese to slip on the peel, breaking into a bunch of cheese peices. Mr. Pickles grabs the cheese pieces one by one and shreds them with a cheese grater. Mr. Pickles smashes bottles of water and floods another shelf, drowning some foods. A crew of food pilots a submarine (sandwich) through the water trying to shoot condiments at the attacker. But Mr. Pickles finds a giant fish and makes it swallow the sub whole. He reaches the top shelf and the food military decides to throw in the big guns. They release a gaint monstrous jack-O-lantern pumpkin and command it to eat Mr. Pickles. Before it could do so, Mr. Pickles lights a candle and throws it inside the pumpkin, burning it to death. A bunch of peapods shoot out their peas like bullets, but Mr. Pickles dodges them. He uses a pie dish as a shield and deflects the peas. This kills all the food and makes a hole leading to the freezer. Mr. Pickles steps into the snowy freezer to cause more mayhem. A bunch of popsicles come out of a box and try to attack him. Mr. Pickles pushes one of the popsicles and pulls out its stick, which he uses to impale the other popsicles, and to slice two connected popsicles in half. In an attempt to escape, the surviving popsicle opens the vent and hops out the window. Unfortunately, Nutty picks up the popsicle and eats it. Back in the freezer, Mr. Pickles kills the other foods with his popsicle stick weapon. He hears a roar coming from a big tub of ice cream which tries to ram into him. It slips on the ice and falls. Mr. Pickles grabs a bottle of soda and shakes it. The armies of frozen food beg him not to open the lid, but Mr. Pickles does anyway, sparking a massive explosion. Lammy heads to the fridge for a snack. She opens it and reacts in horror to the mess splattered everywhere. Mr. Pickles pops out and Lammy picks him up in glee. Lammy pulls out a paper grocery bag, indicating she is going back to the grocery store. And Mr. Pickles dresses as a commando, indicating another future battle. Moral "Don't play with your food. You'll be sorry!" Deaths #Numerous pickles and an olive are impaled by a toothpick. #Three potatoes are torn/cut to pieces. #A banana is skinned. #A cheese wheel is broken apart and its peices get shredded. #Numerous foods drown. #Food in a submarine sandwich are eaten by a fish. #A pumpkin is burnt to death. #The food military is shot by peas. #Popsicles are impaled on a stick (one is sliced in half first). #A popsicle is eaten by Nutty. #The frozen foods are killed by the popsicles stick and when the soda explodes. Trivia *This is the first episode to show other living foods besides Mr. Pickles. *This is one of the few episodes without blood (although sauces, juices, and other food parts take place of blood and organs). *This is one of the few episodes where the main characters don't die (food characters die). *Truffles makes a cameo at the beginning, looking in a window when Lammy puts her groceries in the fridge. *A few references appear in this episode: **The scene with Mr. Pickles removing the potato's face parts is a reference to Mr. PotatoHead. **During one of the fight scenes, a cup of soda, a bucket of fries with a beard, and a ball of ground meat can be seen among the army of foods. **When Mr. Pickles impales the olive, a laughing orange briefly appears in the background. **This whole episode could be a reference to a 2016 movie called Sausage Party. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 23 Episodes